Amando intensamente
by UsaKou Sanz
Summary: Este fic, fue escrito, para el reto de "El amor de una estrella" de Rebeldes Kou 100% amando a los Kou. En una vida paralela Lo que pasaria sin que Serena estuviera predestinada a su futuro forzoso y desde el principio conociera tanto a Mamoru y a Seiya al mismo tiempo.
1. chapter 1

Los personajes y parte de la trama(modificada, para fines sólo de entretenimiento)

le pertenecen a

Naoko Takeuchi: mangaka japonesa.

 _Capítulo 1_

 _¿Que se sentirá al amar?_

 _En el aula de un salon, una chica, rubia cabellos largos con odangos,ojos azules como el mar con una mirada profunda, perdida en sus pensamientos,mira por la ventana,imaginando en como seria el dia, en que llegue la persona que la amaría..._

 _De repente frente a ella, un chico de lentes de fondo de botella,alto de cabellos oscuros, se acerca demasiado a su rostro,ella grita exaltada..._

 _\- Mamoru!!! que haces?-ella se aleja del chico._

 _-Serena, cuando me aceptaras una cita, sabes que me gustas desde el momento en que te conocí..._

 _-Eso,nunca pasara!!!, eres muy diferente a la persona que estoy buscando,tendrías que cumplir todas mis expectativas, y sinceramente somos muy diferentes,tu eres una rata de biblioteca, eres tan aburrido,y yo soy todo lo contrario,no tenemos muchas cosas en común._

 _-Pero yo te amo!-replicó el joven con cara triste ..._

 _\- No amigo,eso no creo que sea amor... Yo creo que el amor es distinto, creo que amar es que los dos se sientan atraidos mutuamente y la verdad, por ti no siento nada,solo quiero tener una amistad contigo._

 _El chico se aleja cabizbajo pensando "no me daré por vencido, ella será para mí ",..._

 _En eso se acerca Mina,una chica rubia de larga cabellera,muy bella,habia presenciado toda la escena,se para de brazos cruzados frente a Serena y le dice:_

 _-Serena, no crees que haz sido muy cruel,en la manera en que tratas a Mamoru?_

 _-lo siento mucho por él,pero si no le quito esas ideas, de que podremos llegar a tener una relación, seguirá insistiendo y la verdad,no quiero crearle falsas ilusiones... Yo busco a alguien distinto, alguien me haga sentir especial,alguien fuera de lo común.- Serena suelta un suspiro..._

 _-Pues amiga mira a tu alrededor...hay tanto chico guapo y de personalidades interesantes- Mina le guiñe el ojo a un chico apuesto que pasaba junto a ellas..._

 _\- Sabes creo que no comprenderías lo que en realidad busco- toma sus libros del escritorio y sale del aula,voltea hacia Mina- te veo alrato amiga, después seguimos platicando._

 _Se dirije hacia la cafetería topandose sin querer con un chico,guapo de cabello negro,y unos ojos zafiro encantadores, al chocar con el se disculpa:_

 _-Lo siento mucho,estoy algo distraida..- al levantar la mirada hacia el joven queda prendida en esa mirada, tan distinta a la de otros chicos,mira que no viene solo,va acompañado de dos chicos mas..._

 _-No te preocupes, se ve que eres algo torpe-responde de manera cortante el joven alejándose, sin darle tanta importancia a lo sucedido._

 _uno de los chicos cabello peliplateado,ojiverde , hace un comentario_

 _-creo que la haz impresionado hermano!!! Mira aun no se mueve, y te sigue con la mirada- le dice al chico en tono de burla_

 _Serena reacciona,sacudiendo la cabeza..._

 _-Que pedantes, que se creen esos chicos! Ni que tuvieran algo especial!, de seguro son de los clasicos chicos que todos mueren por ellos,pero yo no,asi no soy yo!_

 _Sale del instituto aun consternada al recordar cuando cruzó su mirada con aquel chico,aunque lo negara, ella quedó impresionada por esa mirada, pues no podía negar que el chico era muy guapo, y con una mirada que le hizo imaginar, que él podría ser el chico que tanto esperaba y pensó:_

 _"Por que tengo que recordar ese incidente tan desagradable..,y a ese pedante, quien se cree, llamarme torpe ..._

 _Si lo llego a ver nuevamente, me las pagará,le haré tragarse sus palabras"._

 _al día siguiente, Serena se preparaba para ir al colegio,_

 _al llegar notó una multitud que rodeaba el paso, ella no sabia lo que pasaba, asi que no se quedó con la curiosidad, se acercaba y pasaba enmedio de la gente, encontrandose de frente con aquél chico,con quien se habia topado el día anterior..._

 _-¿así que...quieres mi autógrafo tambien, pequeña torpe?- con una mirada algo arrogante, dirigiéndose hacia Serena_

 _-porsupuesto que no, chico insolente, no tengo ni idea de quien seas... ¿por que, crees que quisiera tener tu autografo?... Hazte a un lado y dejame pasar, que llegaré tarde por todo este barullo, que haz armado- lo empuja con el hombro,y al pasar cerca de él siente, como una impresión, como si sus corazones, se hayan sincronizado latiendo al mismo tiempo..._

 _Algo que también sintió, aquel chico:_

 _"que es esto?, que sensación mas extraña"- pensó, quedando estupefacto, y al reaccionar, miró a ver hacia Serena que se alejaba, refunfuñando, por otro mal encuentro..._

 _Serena al llegar al aula, siente que su corazón late agitado, no puede contenerse, y no entiende que es lo que le pasa cada vez que se topa con aquel chico,_

 _¿como podria sentirse atraida con una persona que...desde el momento que lo vió, por primera vez, fue tan arrogante con ella?_

 _\- ¿Que me pasa, por que siento algo extraño, con este chico?, no se quien es, ni de donde venga!, y no quiero averiguarlo- tocándose la cabeza, aún confundida en sus pensamientos._

 _-Serena! ya viste lo guapo que son esos chicos-Mina se acerca a Serena, junto con otras chicas_

 _-te vimos cerca de ese chico tan atractivo, él y los dos que lo acompañan estudiaran en esta misma escuela, y sabes son cantantes famosos!! que emoción!!!!- comenta Lita una chica alta, cabello castaño,bien proporcionada, de cuerpo atractivo._

 _-Asi es, ellos son famosos!!! son un grupo llamado "Three Lights"_ _el de cabello negro, se llama Seiya, el de baja estatura, rubio platinado se llama Yaten, y el alto guapo es Taiki- sonrojada la chica mas linda e inteligente del salon, algo apenada, Ami Mizuno._


	2. 2

Los personajes y parte de la trama(modificada, para fines sólo de entretenimiento)

le pertenecen a

Naoko Takeuchi: mangaka japonesa.

 ** _Capítulo 2_**

 ** _Latidos que delatan_**

- _Asi es, ellos son famosos!!! son un grupo llamado "Three Lights"el de cabello negro, se llama Seiya, el de baja estatura, rubio platinado se llama Yaten, y el alto guapo es Taiki- sonrojada la chica mas linda e inteligente del salon, algo apenada, Ami Mizuno._

 _-Eh? como sabes todo acerca de ellos Amy?- Serena pregunta muy sorprendida_

 _-Lo que pasa es que pertenezco a su club de fans- sacando su credencial de su bolso les enseña su credencial del club de fans- soy la numero 25...-Inclina la cabeza y se sonroja_

 _-aaaah!!!-todas quedan sorprendidas y boquiabiertas_

 _-¡me sorprendes Ami!, eres buena sabiendo todo, tanto en la escuela y en el mundo normal, te envidio- agacha la cabeza Serena, en señal de vergüenza..._

 _\- Yo igual estoy estoy en su club de fans- dice Mina- y mi favorito es Seiya, es tan guapo, y muy varonil, ademas es el mas popular del grupo...aunque Yaten esta muy bien! tiene unos ojos muy encantadores, pero es un poco frío y distante...eso es lo que me atrae mas de él... y Taiki aaaah!!! tan galante e intelectual...cada uno tiene lo suyo...- todas suspiran al mismo tiempo.._

 _-pues a mi el que me gusta mas, e Yaten- comenta Lita- y Taiki, también es muy atractivo, me recuerda a mi Senpai-se sonroja_

 _De pronto en la puerta del aula, se escucha el alboroto de la gente, aparece la maestra Monica, con tres chicos en el mismo aula que ellas, todas las chicas corren hacia la entrada eufóricas, asediando a los tres nuevos alumnos..._

 _Serena no puede reaccionar.. se queda totalmente sin habla, estupefacta, en su asiento, ahora no sabe como actuar ante aquel chico,ya antes no tenía idea de quien era, en realidad. ahora que las chicas le comentaron, y al saber que es alguien famoso, y sobre todo por que siente una atracción hacia él..._

 _tan sumida estaba en sus pensamientos, no se dio cuenta que se habian presentado los chicos, y casualmente uno se sento en la banca detras de ella..._

 _mira de reojo, y nota que es él, el chico en el que no puede sacar de sus pensamientos..._

 _nerviosa, pide rápido permiso, para ir al baño, y sale casi corriendo..._

 _Mientras Seiya, ha notado el nerviosismo de Serena, solo piensa:_

 _-"Tenía razon Yaten, esta chica muere por mi, la pongo muy nerviosa"- con su sonrisa de lado, (una sonrisa que lo caracteriza,algo sexy)- "esta chica, creo que solo no quiere reconocer, que si sabe bien soy... me admira tanto, que de seguro, mo puede soportar ver tanta chica que esté cerca mío. Ya se que haré.."-con una sonrisa malisiosa..._

 _En el baño, Serena, respira profundo tratando de calmar sus nervios_

 _-por que? no entiendo,no puedo controlar estos nervios,cada vez que estoy cerca de él, aun antes de saber que era famoso- toca su pecho sintiendo como el corazón, casi se le sale del pecho, y su estomago siente como, si mil mariposas revolotearan dentro_...

 _-¿acaso me estoy enamorando?, no! esto no puede ser posible...como podria ser... no se nada de él...de su vida, ¿Esto es a lo que llaman, amor a primera vista?- mirandose al espejo..._

 _\- creo que me estoy volviendo loca...hablando sola, con mi reflejo-se lava la cara, y sale._

 _Al regresar al aula, toma todo el valor posible, y trata de disimular sus sentimientos, trata no ver al chico, va controlando su nerviosismo,hasta que de pronto..._

 _-¿Te encuentras bien?, pude notar que saliste blanca como papel del salon...-la voz del chico de tras de ella,_

 _-Soy Seiya Kou, es un gusto estar en el mismo salon que tú- le dice Seiya a Serena- me dices tu nombre o prefieres que te siga llamando Pequeña torpe-suelta una pequeña risa_

 _-¡No soy torpe! ¡Me llamo Serena!-voltea hacia Seiya, y grita algo exaltada, y molesta- ¡y prefiero que me llames así!,¡por mi nombre!.-se acomoda nuevamente en su asiento._

 _-ok, bombom, ¡no te exaltes!- sonriendo- ¿hacemos las pases?_

 _-¿bombom?,no soy bombom, ¡te dije que mi nombre es Serena!-queda roja como un tomate_

 _-mmm, entonces te llamaré Serena bombom- sonríe, amablemente- espero que nos llevemos bien..._

 _De lejos, Mamoru, mirando como aquel chico se acerca tanto a Serena, no puede disimular su enojo, que quiebra,un lapiz que traia en la mano..._

 _La maestra Monica antes de terminar les dice a la clase que formará equipo de dos,para un proyecto que necesitarán entregar, y de eso dependeran sus calificaciones._

 _Mamoru rapido alza la mano, y dice:_

 _-¡Yo pido equipo para estar con Serena!!!-sonrie al imaginar los dias que pasara junto a Serena._

 _En eso la maestra le saca de sus pensamientos_

 _-¡No Mamoru! Yo les pondré con una pareja Que ya les asigné, tu haras pareja con Ami.._

 _-¡oh no!- rabiando Mamoru, ya que la maestra le ha quitado la oportunidad de estar cerca de Serena- bueno al menos estaré con alguien que no necesita mucho mi ayuda- golpeando los dedos en el escritorio a manera de incorfomidad..._

 _la maestra fue formando equipos, hasta llegar el momento de asiganrles a los hermanos Kou a sus parejas_

 _bien pues ahora le toca el turno de Taiki kou que estará en pareja con Lita Kino...-Lita casi salta de felicidad_

 _\- Veamos Yaten Kou le toca con Mina Aino - Mina igual no podia disimular la alegria de saber que le toco estar con ese chico tan guapo y super famoso_

 _-y por último de pareja tenemos a Seiya Kou y Serena Tsukino- Serena en sus adentros, también se sentía feliz ya que podria convivir con el primer chico, que le ha hecho suspirar..._

 _-Y bien Serena bombom,debes estar orgullosa...de tener a alguien como yo de compañero, ¿no es verdad?- sonando algo arrogante, para ver como reaccionaría ante aquel comentario, tan mal intencionado- de seguro tus amigas morirán de envidia_...

 _Serena tenia sentimientos encontrados, no sabia si enojarse, o ponerse contenta al tener a ese chico tan atractivo de pareja..._

 _lo unico que se le ocurrio hacer fue pararse, sin voltear a verlo, tomar de la mano a Mina, y salir ambas del salon..._

 _Mientras que el otro se cruzaba los brazos detras de la cabeza, pues estaba seguro que aquella rubia de odangos, moría por él..._


	3. 3

_Los personajes y parte de la trama(modificada, para fines sólo de entretenimiento)_

 _le pertenecen a_

 _ **Naoko Takeuchi** : mangaka japonesa._

 ** _Capítulo 3_**

 ** _Cupido en acción_**

 _Serena al salir del Salón de clases, se para frente a Mina_

 _\- sabes Mina, necesito pedirte un gran favor amiga ,y espero y aceptes esta propuesta- dice Serena juntando las manos, suplicando..._

 _-¿asi?Dime Serena que sucede??_

 _\- por favor,te suplico, ayudame a convencer a la maestra que nos cambie de pareja -_

 _Mina, queda asombrada, ya que a pesar que le habia tocado estar con uno de los tres cantantes, ella con quien en realidad quería que le tocara participar, era con Seiya, ya que de los tres era el mas apuesto,y popular ,asediado por todas las chicas que morían por estar a su lado, y estaba segura que con él de pareja, tendría la oportunidad, que tanto anhelaba, llegar a ser una cantante, modelo o actriz famosa, y no dejaría que esta oportunidad se le fuera de las manos..._

 _-Claro amiga, no te preocupes por eso, te ayudare con este pequeño problema-en tono de ironía contestó Mina- ya se que a ti no te interesa para nada Seiya, y yo muero por estar a su lado, asi que para mi,no será ningun sacrificio..._

 _Serena siente que puede haber cometido un error al orillar ese acercamiento entre Mina y Seiya, trata de arrepentirse, pero Mina la toma de la mano y regresan al aula y sin perder tiempo Mina habla con la maestra:_

 _\- Srita. Mónica, quería pedirle... mas bien suplicarle-uniendo sus manos en manera de súplica, dice Mina- me ayude a cumplir mi mas grande deseo, por favor, he hablado con Serena y ella esta de acuerdo, cambienos de pareja en el proyecto, ella no tiene ningún interes de estar cerca de ese chico... por lo que veo ellos no tienen una buena relación, por favor apruebe este cambio si?_

 _La maestra con una mano en su menton, algo pensativa...-bueno siempre y cuando ambos de los de ese equipo esten de acuerdo...- hace una seña de que Seiya se acerque_

 _Seiya consternado, llega al escritorio de la maestra, y ve a ambas chicas, Serena con una cara de remordimiento, y Mina felizmente ilusionada..._

 _-Sr. Seiya Kou estas chicas me han pedido que cambie el equipo, y yo les dije que se podria,siempre y cuando usted esté de acuerdo... que opina?? estaría dispuesto a participar con la señorita Aino, en vez de la señorita Tsukino?_

 _Seiya, se da cuenta, que este plan lo ha hecho Serena para no permanecer cerca de él, así que sin dudarlo mucho asiente en aquella desagradable decisión..._

 _-bueno! por mi no hay problema, será un placer hacer equipo con esta bella srita._

 _Mina está tan felíz, que toma del brazo a Seiya, mirandolo le dice_

 _-bien Seiya, que tal si empezamos nuestro proyecto?- tomando la carpeta_

 _\- Claro preciosa- tomando a Mina del menton- será un placer trabajar con una hermosura como t_ ú...

 _Serena ve como se van ambos tan Felices,toma su carpeta, y se dirige con Yaten..._

 _-bueno creo que seremos equipo - le dice al chico cabizbaja-bien, donde haremos el proyecto???_

 _Yaten algo frívolo le contesta - ni creas que es un placer trabajar contigo, pero creo que será mejor, que trabajar con aquella ensimosa, aúnque creo que eres menos parlanchina, asi que es mejor que vayamos a mi apartamento...por que no pienso hacer esfuerzo de ir de un lugar a otro.._

 _-esta bien- responde y siente arrepentimiento al dejar a Seiya en manos de Mina, ya que tenia la ligera sospecha que ella no dejaría pasar la oportunidad en conquistar al chico que también le interesaba_

 _-no te preocupes por mi hermano- le dice Yaten al ver la cara de preocupación de Serena- no podria fijarse en ella, por que le exasperan las chicas tan ensimosas, y estoy seguro que a él le interesa las chicas, que huyen de él,asi que le llevas ventaja a Aino- le dice con sarcasmo a la chica de odangos_

 _Serena se sonroja y se toma de las mejillas, "será que este chico me puede leer la mente??"_

 _\- jajajajaja, haz quedado demasiado roja, no soy adivino como de seguro estarás pensando...pero te puedo asegurar que te sientes muy atraida por mi hermano... se te nota a kilómetros_

 _\- oh! en verdad?- se tapa los ojos sin poder articular una palabra mas..._

 _-pero sabes, seré un cupido para ustedes, estoy 100% seguro que... mi hermano también tiene interes hacia ti._

 _-eso me encantaría que pudiera pasar- dice con un poco de nostalgia-pero a Mina también le gusta mucho Seiya... asi que no pienso interferir en algo que haría feliz a mi amiga- dice casi sollozando..._

 _-niña tonta!! no te hagas la dramática!!!- tocándose la frente- ven vayamos a mi apartamento y empecemos este proyecto a cabo- jalandola del brazo_

 _\- hey! se te olvida la carpeta!! como podremos empezar a trabajar en él, sin saber de que tratará_

 _\- ush! me refiero a mi proyecto, "cupido en accion"- soltandola- ve por la carpeta de todas maneras, ya que será nuestro pretexto para trabajar junto a ellos..._

 _Serena toma la carpeta, y salen del aula, encaminándose, al lugar donde su amado Seiya y su mejor amiga juntos, no podía evitar sentir celos al imaginarlos tan cerca, y remordimientos al ser ella misma la que habia orillado ese acercamiento, pensaba "tonta Serena, tu misma fuiste la culpable de esta cercanía"..._

 _sentía desesperación, queria llegar volando para ver que tanto hacian juntos, sus celos la mataban..._

 _-jum, tranquila niña!!!-Yaten mira de reojo a Serena al notarla deseperada por llegar- tómate las cosas con calma!!!_

 _-no puedo!!! tan solo de pensar que yo misma fui la culpable de la cercania entre ellos, me carcomen los celos- le dice ya con mas confianza a Yaten_

 _la toma de los hombros- anda, respira profundamente, no puedes llegar exaltada!!_

 _-ok! trataré!pero por más que intento, no puedo!! tan sólo pensar que ahora ambos están tan juntos, no sé como podría reaccionar_

 _\- Ya te dije, estoy seguro que mi hermano también tiene interés por ti, lo he notado en la manera en que te mira, y eres a la única chica con la que ha tenido tanta, cercanía- le asegura Yaten- si no fuera asi...crees que te estuviera ayudando a conquistarlo- cruzandose de brazos..._

 _De repente dis chicas de cabello oscuro se acercan a Serena_

 _-Serena!!!, Serena!!! -haciendole la mano para que se acerque Serena una chica cabello negro con dos pequeños odangos en la coronilla - como es que estas por este rumbo?, y veo que vas muy bien acompañada, presentanos a ese apuesto chico_...

 _-aah? ok, si claro Luna- Serena le hace una seña para que Yaten se acercara- Yaten quiero presentarte a dos de mis mejores amigas- señalando-ella es Luna una gran amiga, que me apoya y me aconseja_...

 _Luna extendiéndo la mano hacia Yaten con mirada coqueta - Es un placer conocer a una gran celebridad,- al tomarlo de la mano, lo acerca hacia ella, dandole un beso en la mejilla..._

 _\- Y ella es mi gran amiga Rei Hino, ella es sacerdotiza del templo Hikawa..._

 _-Es un gran placer conocerte Yaten soy una fiel admiradora de su música_...

 _Yaten tomándole la mano, la saluda cordialmente- chicas, que gusto conocerlas ojalá un dia de estos nos encontremos nuevamente, nos despedimos, ya que tenemos que empezar un proyecto de la escuela, Serena y yo- toma del brazo a Serena,- asi que hasta luego,- y siguen hacia su destino..._

 _Mientras dejan atrás a ambas chicas suspirando al haber llegado a conocer a tan grande Celebridad..._

 _después de caminar un buen rato, llegan al apartamento, y notan que Mina está embelesada,admirando el rostro de Seiya, mientras el explica algo del proyecto, del cual la cjica no pone ni la mas minima atención_

 _Serena, no puede soportar ver esa escena asi que trata de huir del lugar, pero una mano le detiene y la obliga a acceder hacia el lugar, donde los otros dos estan_

 _-veo que han empezado su arduo trabajo- con una sonrisa de lado dice el peliplateado dirigiéndose hacia a ambos que ya estan acomodados en la mesa,- nosotros también trabajaremos_ _nuestro proyecto aquí si no es inconveniente..._

 _-porsupuesto que no, es un placer que hayas traido a bom bom- le guiña el ojo a Serena haciendola sonrojar_

 _-Ya te dije que soy Serena, por favor, llamame por mi nombre..._

 _Mina no puede evitar disgustarse, pero es algo que tampoco puede evitar_

 _-mmm! disculpen por interrumpir sus coqueteos, podemos continuar Seiya querido?-acercando su rostro al hombro de Seiya, haciéndolo sentir un poco incómodo, pues mira que Serena, queda triste al presenciar la actitud de Mina_

 _-bueno ya que estamos aqui, alguien quiere alguna botana, o algo de tomar?- pregunta Yaten amablemente dirigiéndose a todos_

 _-Hay si, yo quiero una limonada- dice Mina_

 _-ya que andas muy servicial hermanito, pues trae la limonada, y a mi una soda, y alguna botana si - truena los dedos Seiya_

 _-Te ayudo Yaten?-pregunta Serena, ya que no queria quedarse,a contemplar los arrumacos de Mina con Seiya_

 _-bueno, algo de ayuda no me caería nada mal- ambos se dirigen a la cocina..._

 _Estando en la cocina, susurrando, Serena le dice a Yaten_

 _-Sabes, creo que a tu hermano si le agrada estar cerca de Mina_

 _-No digas tonterías niña!!!, el sólo está siendo atento, pero dudo que se interese en ella, si es muy bonita, y se ve interesante, pero no es el tipo de chica que a mi hermano le gusta, bueno, en realidad, el nunca ha tenido una relacion_

 _-Es enserio?- sorprendida, Serena no puede creer_

 _-asi es como lo oyes, él cree que el amor, solo se da una sola vez, y él espera que pronto llegue esa maravillosa, tan especial... suena cursi no crees?_

 _\- Pensarás que estoy loca, pero tengo la misma forma de pensar de él_

 _-No pues, ya vez que tengo razón? Ustedes estan hechos el uno para el otro...definitivamente..._

 _llevando dos sodas Serena se acerca y le entrega una a Seiya, y rozarozan sus manos sin querer, ambos sintiendo una calidez que brota al contacto de sus manos_

 _Seiya no puede evitar mirar a los ojos de Serena, quedandose como si estuviera hipnotizado_

 _Por otro lado Yaten se acerca a Mina, dándole su limonada, Mina poniendo mas atención hacia la actitud de Seiya hacia Serena, no se da cuenta de el acercamiento de Yaten, quien sacandola de su trance, le invita a salir un momento a la terraza_

 _-Ven Mina, te quiero mostrar, la bella vista que tenemos, en la terraza_

 _Mina como que se resiste un poco, pero, al final accede a salir un rato con Yaten, ya que no le es del todo indiferente..._

 _Adentro, Serena trata de huir al ver que los han dejado sólos, pero Seiya la detiene, tomandola de la mano..._

 _\- Espera, no sigas huyendo de mi... siempre he esperado la oportunidad, de poder hablarte de una manera diferente_

 _-Es que... yo... no se..._

 _-no digas mas...dejame hablar, por favor_

 _\- Al tenerte cerca, desde el momento, que te vi por vez primera... senti una sensación, que jamás había sentido por nadie, supe que tú eras algo más que otras chicas...eres la chica que siempre habia esperado..._

 _Serena no puede creer que, sea verdad en lo que ella creía, y que exista alguien que tenga su manera de pensar, y aquel chico, que le había llamado la atención, era Él el indicado..._

 _De pronto siente como la toma de las manos, y se pone frente, a frente..._

 _-Crees en el amor a primera vista?- Pregunta mirandola a los ojos_

 _Serena, nerviosa, casi temblando de la impresión, con el corazón casi saliendole del pecho..._

 _-Si...por que desde el momento que te vi...igual sentí algo especial en mi corazón...algo que no sabia explicarme a mi misma..._

 _Seiya la toma del rostro, y poco a poco se van acercando, mirandose a los ojos, reflejando,destellos en sus miradas...esos destellos, que se ven solo con la persona correcta..._

 _poco a poco sus labios se unen, y disfrutan del momento de_ _un beso apasionado, de verdadero amor_...

 ** _Espero que este capítulo haya sido de su agrado,y espero también recibir sus reviews, gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer esta pequeña y loca trama, denme su opinión de,si les gusta como está iendo la historia..._**


End file.
